Una Sonrisa Para Año Nuevo
by GirlBender L
Summary: Especial de Año nuevo./ Sasuhina./ ...Porque si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que esto ocurriría, ella habría reprochado demencia. En sus veintiún años de vida, Hyuga Hinata jamás imaginó que todo lo que quería Sasuke, era una sonrisa. Un gesto amable. Nunca lo habría previsto.¿Qué clase de persona era él, que de pronto la buscaba aunque nunca hubiesen hablado mucho?


**DRABBLE PARA AÑO NUEVO. (Aunque terminó siendo un poquito más que un drabble xD)  
**

**A todos los lectores: Les deseo el mejor de los años, de veras! Si ya escriben en esta página, espero que se les multipliquen los reviews! Y ni no lo hacen aún, pues… anímense a hacerlo para este año que viene. **

**Feliz 2014.**

**PD: este fic va dedicado para **_Mishel-chan uchihalove._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Una Sonrisa para Año Nuevo.**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Corrió. Corrió como hace tanto no lo hacía. Más veloz que en cualquier misión, porque lo que iba a buscar era su felicidad. ¡Y le daba tanto miedo! Pero debía admitir que aún así se emocionaba ante la idea. Hoy, un treinta y uno de diciembre, le robaría un beso a ese chico que la hacía suspirar: Naruto Uzumaki.

Y es que él de veras la volvía loca. Era en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella siempre tenía el control sobre todo. Pensaba las cosas con claridad antes de actuar, era inteligente; nunca actuaba por instinto. Pero cuando el rubio se aparecía ante ella, todo se tornaba confuso: Nunca se controlaba con él. ¡Incluso ponía su vida en riesgo para ayudarlo! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso por alguien que casi nunca le habla? Eso no estaba bien. Y era más que claro que él jamás le correspondería.

Por eso fue que decidió cumplir con su sueño para aquel año nuevo que se avecinaba. Hinata Hyuga soñaba con un tierno beso en los labios, cosa que conseguiría, de eso estaba segura.

Más sin embargo el destino nunca se pone de acuerdo con los planes. Son dos cosas que no se llevan bien…

_-¡Di-disculpe!-_ Había tropezado con alguien. Y al alzar su vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba, nada más y nada menos que…

_-No importa. ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-¡Sa- Sasuke-san! Si… ¿y u-usted?-_

_-Sí.-_

_-Oh.-_ no supo cómo, pero de pronto la conversación había pasado a ser de simples monosílabos. Bueno, tampoco era como si ellos alguna vez hubiesen hablado mucho. Es cierto, habían compartido unas cuantas misiones y cenas con los otros integrantes de sus respectivos equipos desde su regreso cinco años atrás; pero jamás creería ser amiga de Sasuke, dado a lo poco que habían llegado a hablar.

_-¿Y a donde ibas con tanta prisa, Hinata?- _

_-Bu… bueno… yo…-_ Ese enorme sonrojo solo podía significar una cosa.

_-¿Buscabas a Naruto?-_

_- S-si.-_ ¡Qué la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante! Se sentía tonta al andar diciendo estas cosas al mejor amigo del ojiazul.-

_-Lamento informártelo, pero está con Sakura en este momento.-_

_-Oh.-_ Y todo ese valor del que se había armado aquella mañana pareció esfumarse entre el viento con el tono de voz de Sasuke diciendo aquellas palabras.

_-Pero…- _

_-¿P-pero qué?-_

_-Yo te buscaba a ti.- _

De pronto la peliazul se preguntaba qué clase de persona era Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué la estaba buscando? Si casi nunca intercambiaban palabra alguna. Con mucha suerte se sonreían de vez en cuando, luego de concluir misiones; y era ciertamente extraño cuando él aceptaba salir con el equipo siete y ocho. Entonces, ¿Por qué repentinamente, luego de Cinco años de conocerse, él la buscaba a ella? Ese tipo debía estar peor que ella de la cabeza, con la ligera excepción de que él no estaba enamorado. Al menos eso solía creer.

_-¿Para qué, Sasuke-san?-_

_-Es que yo... Hinata, voy a ir al grano. Me gustas. Eres mi propósito para año nuevo.- _

Tres, dos, uno. Un enorme sonrojo se colocó en las pálidas mejillas de la Hyuga, justo debajo de aquellos ojos abiertos como platos.

_-¡Sa- Sasuke-san, e-esa n-no es forma d-de bromear!-_

_-Yo nunca bromeo.-_

_-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo?-_

_-No lo sé. Supongo que ocurrió luego de ver tu determinación por ser mejor. Supongo que es por esas sonrisas que nadie más me da desde que regresé. Has sido la única mujer amable conmigo desde aquello.-_

Porque si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que esto ocurriría, ella habría reprochado demencia. En sus veintiún años de vida, Hyuga Hinata jamás imaginó que todo lo que quería Sasuke, era una sonrisa. Un gesto amable. Nunca lo habría previsto. Siempre le habían dicho que era buena encontrando el lado hermoso de los más indescifrables corazones, pero esto era totalmente… nuevo. Esto la hacía dudar de aquella capacidad.

_-Hinata, te lo repetiré una vez más. Eres mi propósito para año nuevo.-_

_-Sasuke-san, yo…-_

Iba a decirle que no lo quería de ese modo, que lo mejor era limitarse a ser amigos, pero él ya tenía otra idea, casualmente la que ella llevaba antes de verlo. ¡Él la había besado! Le había robado un beso, de una manera fugaz. ¿Acaso… acaso así se sentía ser querido? ¿Así se sentía besar? Y vaya manera la de confesar sus sentimientos. A veces se ponía a pensar si Sasuke podía cambiar aquel tono frío e imparcial en su voz para hablar.

_-¿Entonces?- _él la vio inquisitivamente. Nunca había esperado nada de nadie, pero ella lo volvía todo diferente, y de verdad quería la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

_-¿E-eh?-_

_-¿Me darás una sonrisa? ¿Lo intentarás?- _Porque ni siquiera Sakura había sido la misma desde su regreso. Habían sido cinco largos años sin una sonrisa amistosa o real, una que no fuese de la hyuga. Y sabía que se había arriesgado, porque esa chica pálida y linda que estaba justo ahora ante él, solo tenía ojos para el único idiota que lo apreciaba. Naruto.

Estaba listo para oír el rechazo, tampoco es como si fuese a llorar por aquello. ¡Demonios, el era Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía por qué esperar una respuesta de aquella chica! Ahora entendía por qué decían que las mujeres eran la perdición del hombre.

_-yo… sí.-_

Y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando escuchó aquello.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo… no está mal intentarlo, ¿Verdad? Quizás de ese modo… o-olvídalo.- Sonrió. Y sin más, se fueron caminando por la vereda iluminada por cientos de linternas.

Ahora que se fijaba, todo parecía alegre en Konoha. No se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pues sus razones las tenía claras. Sin embargo, ahora sí podía decir que aquella aldea que una vez quiso destruir, ahora era su hogar. Un hogar en donde ella estaría para sonreírle.

Él no necesitaba explicaciones. Sabía que la ojiperla necesitaba un apoyo para decidir de una vez por todas olvidarse de Naruto, y a la vez quería hacerlo sentir bien a él, porque la bondad con los otros era su naturaleza. Sabía que por aquella razón Hinata había aceptado estar con él. Pero no le importaban los motivos, y no le iban a importar.

Su propósito para año nuevo estaba concluido.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Chachann! *w*_**

**_LO SIENTO! De veras, me es muy difícil trabajar con un personaje tan… tan al estilo de Sasuke. Si no les gustó y les pareció que así no se comportaría él, perdónenme._**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews, y por favor, no sean tan crueles :S_**

**_Nos leemos luego, y de nuevo les deseo un feliz año nuevo!_**

_-31 de diciembre, 2013.-_


End file.
